Bonding
by NotYetLostFaith
Summary: They had one chaotic day yesterday, but now, as dawn lightens the sky, he takes the time to bond with the most precious thing in his life. This is what I do when I don't sleep. I needed fluff so I wrote it, enjoy. T because I can mostly. Extended to include Gibbs, Abby, McGee and Ziva.
1. Chapter 1

Tony stood beside the window and looked out at the fast lightening sky. It would be dawn soon, a new day. He sighed gently before looking around him. The hospital room was silent now, it had been in such chaos earlier, it was nice to be able to breathe. He took a seat in the hospital provided chair, his back protesting wildly. Suffice to say, he wasn't sat long. He went back to pacing; alternating from watching the sky travel through its menagerie of colours, to watching the quiet corridor through the glass panel in the door, to finally coming to stop at the side of the bed. He smiled gently as Ziva slept on, seemingly unaware off his restlessness. He almost wanted to wake her, just so he had someone to talk with, but after the day she'd had, it was entirely too mean. He leant across the edge of the bed and pressed a gently kiss to the temple before tucking a wayward curl behind her ear. She murmured in her sleep, shifting towards him slightly before settling again. He smiled to himself, he'd never seen her so deeply asleep before. Not that he blamed her in the slightest. If he'd been through that, he'd be _comatosed_ for the next monthnot just asleep. He chuckled lightly.

After one more lap around the room he settled for standing by the window once more. The sky was truly light by now, the sun just peaking over the horizon. He turned to watch Ziva sleep. He noticed, not for the first time, just how peaceful she looked while asleep. She seemed to loose about twenty years as well. He felt drawn to her bed again. He stood the other side this time, facing her. She was smiling in her sleep. She must have been in so much pain, even now, and exhausted beyond words, but she still managed to smile. It was her gorgeous, infectious smile, the one he loved ever so much. He had an urge to kiss it straight off her face, but knew she wouldn't thank him for it, plus it would wake her up, which brought him back to his earlier conclusion that it was still just far too mean. He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers instead, revelling in how soft her skin was. She sighed contentedly, still not yet waking, and she unconsciously moved further into the touch. He smiled at that. He took a deep breath before pressing a kiss to her cheek, lingering for a moment longer than necessary. A sudden faint whimpering drew his attention from her. He was quick to walk around her bed and scoop the infant up before she could start crying.

"Hey, Sweetheart, what's all that about huh?" He asked her gently, bouncing her delicately in his arms. "Mama's sleeping Angel; we don't wanna wake her do we?" The baby opened her big, deep chocolate eyes and stared up at him. He smiled. "They are. No tears huh?" He carefully took her over to the window. "Look. It rained all last night Honey, and this morning it was all misty, but look. There's a rainbow, can you see it?" He carefully angled her so she could look out of the window. She instantly covered her face with her arms. "Oh, sorry Baby, was that a bit bright for you hmm? Well, it's beautiful, just like you." He paused and took a moment to look over at the hospital bed, where Ziva lay sleeping before whispering in the baby's ear. "Just like your mama, but don't tell her I said that. She'll never believe it." He smiled gently at the newborn as she drifted between wakefulness and dreamland. "You can sleep, if you want, it's been a tough day for you too. You must be all tuckered out." He traced her features with a feather-light touch. "You are so perfect, so precious; I cannot believe that you weren't ever here." He tilted his head to the side as he took her in completely. "How did we all ever live without you huh?" The rustling of sheets made Tony turn, but Ziva didn't wake, she just moved into a more comfortable position and slept on. "Your mama's fidgety tonight isn't she?" He heard a gently baby snore come from the now clearly sleeping infant and allowed a chuckled to rumble from his chest. "Like mother like daughter." He smiled. "She's not usually this fidgety, she usually just sleeps. I guess she's still hurting. I hear having a baby's no fun." He knew if Ziva had been awake, a snort and an eye roll from her would have been in his future. As it were, she simply sighed again, tucking one hand under her pillow and fitting the other around her still slightly raised stomach. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face once more.

He hummed softly, more to himself than the baby, old half forgotten lullabies from his own baby and childhood. His deep voice settled the baby as it reverberated through his chest. He slowly swung his torso from the hips in a shallow semi circle, not overly aware he was even doing it, as he hummed, quite content watching the sunrise and humming to the newborn if it meant Ziva could get a few more hours sleep. He'd gladly sacrifice his entire night in a heartbeat if it meant she could wake up at a reasonable hour, later that morning or even early afternoon, and not be in pain any more. Or at least a lot less pain than she had been in just a few hours before.

He looked down at the tiny miracle in his arms just as her eyes opened half way again. "Sorry Honey, did I stop humming?" He chuckled gently. "I perhaps shouldn't make this a habit though huh? I'm not always gonna be the one waking up with you in the night. If I'm the only one who'll settle you we could be in for a rough time." He yawned before turning back to the bed as Ziva moved once again. "Mama won't be too happy if you cry for me when she tries either. Make me a promise little one okay?" Her chocolate eyes stared up at him; he took that as her paying attention. "Be good for your mommy okay? Don't cry too much, and realise that even if she's wrong sometimes, she's trying very hard with you. Don't make her feel bad because she's not right one hundred percent of the time, okay?" He pressed his finger into her palm and waited for her tiny fingers to wrap around it before shaking it up and down. "Deal. Good girl." He smiled widely at himself.

He slowly started walking again, enjoying the gentle weight of her in his arms too much to put her back just yet. "You know, the whole team is just dying to meet you. Abby, the really hyper one with the pigtails and drawings on her skin, she can't wait to cuddle you. She'll spoil you the most I reckon. Ducky, the English guy with the smiling face and warm heart, he'll be the best at bedtime stories. Tim, he's the geeky one who will always be known as Mc something. He'll be the best for homework, although mama will be the best one to go to for anything language related. Umm, Jimmy, hmm, Jimmy's the gangly one with glasses and curly hair, he'll be a good one to play with I think, he seems like he'd be good with kids. Gibbs, oh Gibbs, I reckon he'll just do anything to see you smile. Anything you want, he'll build for you and if he can't build it he'll find a way for you to have it. He'll just want a happy granddaughter, nothing more and nothing less. And he's already so proud of you little one. You've got the best family, if a little dysfunctional, ever created, and they all love you so much my Darling." He was back at the window, the sun now settled just above the horizon. He took a deep breath of the fresh air filtering in from the slightly open window before his attention was snagged by Ziva's movements. She was never this unsettled. He indulgently wondered if it was because this was the first night she'd spent alone in bed in a two years. That could well be it. But she was probably still sore, and after getting used to having a baby moving around in your stomach for nine months and then suddenly being without it couldn't make for an easy night's sleep either. But she hadn't woken up yet, and he hoped she could stay that way for as long as possible.

He went back to humming, very little else he could do. Sure, he could go see Gibbs, who was camped out in his car, ready to be there if Ziva needed him, but he'd probably, hopefully, be asleep by now and waking him was almost as cruel as waking Ziva. Or he could phone Abby, who was no doubt still awake, buzzing with excitement for when ten would roll around so she could come and meet her niece, but he wouldn't risk it, especially if she was sleeping at Tim's, he didn't want to wake him. So he settled for humming to his daughter as she drifted, only stopping to yawn once in a while. Ziva would chastise him for not sleeping, he knew she would. But something in him didn't want to relinquish his hold on the tiny person in his arms, the thing that cemented him and Ziva together far more permanently than any ring ever could.

Sun was now streaming through the window, eliminating the tiny pink bundle in such a way that it looked as if her caramel skin was glowing, not that it would surprise him in the slightest, aren't angel's supposed to have halos? He breathed in that perfect baby smell and was momentarily dazed by the whole situation. In less than two years he'd gone from single playboy to married father and in less than eight hours, they had gone from pregnant, married couple to a family. It was mind boggling how much things had changed, would change.

Ziva murmured in her sleep, breaking him out of his reverie. He waited for a moment to see if she'd settle on her own, when she murmured again, slightly more desperately, it became clear she wouldn't. Tony lovingly placed the infant back into her bassinette and went over to the bed. He stroked her hair with his palm gently, trying to sooth whatever was stopping her peacefully dreaming.

"Sarah?" Ziva called out gently, worry coating each syllable. Tony was quick to comfort her.

"It's okay Angel, Sarah's just fine, she's sleeping, like you should be." She grumbled gently, incoherently which made Tony laugh. He kissed the tip of her nose. "You want me to get into bed with you?" She nodded, still half asleep, and shuffled back to make room. Tony quickly took off his shoes and slipped into her bed beside her, enveloping her in a warm secure embrace. She snuggled closer into his chest and sighed deeply. "Better?" She nodded against him, already falling back into her deep sleep. "I love you Ziva."

"Mhmm." She hummed in agreement before they both slipped into sleep in each other's arms, exactly where they should be.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note-Don't thank me for the continuation, thank conservativegirl. She convinced me. And I thank her for doing so. So I guess this is dedicated to her. Also, the next chapter will be dedicated to anyone who spots the significance of Sarah's birthdate from the picture (I will explain the picture in a later chapter). Enjoy. NYLF xx

* * *

Gibbs quietly entered the room just after eight. Both of his agents were fast asleep in Ziva's hospital bed while his brand new little granddaughter was happily strengthening her legs, trying to kick her way out of her swaddling. He smiled widely before reaching for her. She instantly calmed the moment she was encased securely in his arms.

"Hey Sarah." He whispered gently, holding her close. "You're so beautiful, you look so much like your mama."He smiled, pressing a feather-light kiss to the tip of her nose. "God, you're so tiny. Then again Ziver's not exactly _big _is she huh?" He chuckled. "Your papa's gonna try so hard Sarah, they both are. You've gotta be good for them yeah?" He looked over at his agents, fast asleep encased in each other's embrace and smiled. "They're amazing people Sar, and they'll be _fantastic _parents, I can tell. We'll all help 'em out, babies are hard work." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I uh, I promise not to try and make you our Kel. I promise to try and remember that you're Sarah, but it'll be hard sometimes." He paused to compose himself before continuing. "You will never question how much you're loved; I _can _promise you that with every confidence." He unwittingly followed his agent's footsteps as he paced from the door to the window and back. "Your Auntie Abby can't wait to meet you Angel. She's so excited. She's busy right now, getting you presents. You're not even a whole day old yet and you've already got more stuff than me." He chuckled, cuddling the infant close to his chest. "You are so loved Sarah, so loved." He gently rocked her back and forth while she happily snuggled into his firm safe grip. "I hope I'll make a good Grandpa. What d'ya reckon, Sar? You think we'll be any good at this raising a kid lark? You will be so spoilt, you'll never want for anything. You'll have the best life. Your family around ya, you'll see nothing but love, we will all make sure of that. Duck has already got your bedtime stories sorted until you're my age, Tim's ready to make sure you always have the best, most up to date, techno crap." He chuckled. "Abs'll always be there to help with your science homework, me for wood shop. You're one very blessed little girl." He sighed gently, watching the world come to life from the window. "I ain't promising we'll be perfect. We'll mess up, get angry, scream, and fight. I'll say the wrong thing or nothing at all. Your mom and dad will argue. They'll get angry at each other, or at life, or a case. I'll work 'em half to death." He looked down at the bright peaceful face of the tiny miracle that couldn't help but trust everyone around her. "But we will never stop loving you. We will never intentionally hurt you. _I _will always be there for you, and your parents, although you're still a little young for bourbon." He gently tapped her nose. "But I'll always listen to you." He shook his head at himself. "Well, that's our heart to heart huh Kiddo? I think you should go back to sleep Honey and let your parents get as much rest as they can before they have to do this solo." He pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead before putting her back into her bassinette. He silently pressed a kiss to the top of Ziva's head and squeezed Tony's shoulder before letting himself out and leaving them to it, not that they'd ever know he'd been.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note-This chapter is also dedicated to conservativegirl as she got the significance right. Sarah was born ten years to the day that Ziva and Tony met. Sorted? Cool. So explanation of the picture to follow. Enjoy NYLF xx

* * *

Abby opened the door just as the clock hit ten o'clock. Tony was nowhere to be seen, but according to the post it on Ziva's pillow, he had gone home for a shower and wouldn't be long. Ziva was still sleeping like a baby, but not hers, and Abby paused just long enough on her way over to her new niece to appreciate the sight of her closer than blood sister peaceful and at rest for one rare moment. She smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek, holding her pigtails out of the way, before gently going to sit cross-legged in the seat beside the bassinette. She quickly arranged the bright and colourful gift bags, all over flowing with ribbons and tissue paper, before pressing her right index finger into Sarah's hand.

"Hey Sarie, I'm your Auntie Abby." She smiled at the infant before removing her hand from her niece's grasp and digging, as quietly as possible, through one of the many bags and retrieving a baby pink, silky soft blanket. "I got this for you. I thought you might like it a bit better than the hospital one. If you don't mind Sarah, I'd like to rewrap you in it? Is that okay?" She waited a moment, presumably for the newborn's protests against the change. When nothing came, Abby quickly and gently scooped the baby up in her arms and onto her chest. With quick hands, she unwrapped her and tucked the blanket back into the bassinette while cradling Sarah on her crossed legs. Sarah's cries of protest rang out for only a second before Abby swaddled her into her new blanket and settled her into the crook of her left arm. Once she was quiet again, Abby looked over to see if they'd disturbed Ziva, who seemingly hadn't moved. Abby whistled through her teeth. "You musta really, _really _worn your mama out, she usually wakes up at the drop of a pin twenty miles away. You aren't that big, but then again, nor's mama is she huh? And childbirth looks no fun at all. I held your mama's hand, between you and me, your mom's the bravest person I think I've ever met, that includes your Grandpa, but she was in tears and whimpering and turned a really worrying shade of red." Abby swallowed roughly at the thought. "Nope, if I ever have your cousin, I will have drugs, and lots of them. You wanna know the best bit about your mom hmm? She didn't even have Entonox; she was worried it'd harm you. Yup, she brought you into the world on nothing more than loving words and sheer determination. Now that takes guts kid. Real, true, 'I don't care how much it hurts as long as my baby's safe' guts! We were all so proud of her. Even Timmy, but he wasn't in the room. After he nearly passed out, and then nearly threw up, Ziva told him she loved him but she'd rather he leave. I've never seen him so happy to leave anywhere, like _ever_! He's gonna come up and see you in a bit." She adjusted the baby so she could see her better. "You're so pretty Sarah, then again, your parents are good looking people so you were never gonna be anything else were ya huh?" She carefully raised her wrist so Sarah could see. "You see that Honey? That's your footsies! Your footprints, copied crease for crease onto my arm this morning. And that's your name Angel, and your birthday. Do you know why I got it there? Because the veins in your wrist lead straight to your heart and that's where you've settled yourself quite nicely." She smiled at the baby who was still staring up at her curiously. "You've got Ziva's eyes my Darling. I love Ziva's eyes; they're so pretty and _so _expressive. I hoped you'd get that bit of her. You are already so loved Baby it's untrue! Your Grandpa made your crib and a rocking chair for your mommy and daddy to rock you to sleep in and most likely themselves most nights. Timmy's wired the whole house so your parents can hear you from the nursery from any room in the house, and Jimmy has been painting your room in like eight different shades of pale pink in this really cool spiral-ly, stripy pattern. I just know you'll love it! You've not even spent a whole day being yet and already you've got everyone wrapped around your little finger haven't you huh? You gotta teach me that one Sarie." She giggled. "To be honest, I'm a little jealous. You're gonna be Gibbs' new favourite, I just know it. I don't mind, not really. Just so long as you remember how cool your Auntie Abby is. I'll be the fun one. But my door will always be open to you Sweetie, I'm more than happy to be the one that you call at three in the morning after you've gone out with your friends and gotten stuck. I hope to be the one you talk to about boyfriends that you just know your mom won't like, I'll help you become a wonderfully fun individual. You're gonna be so cool Sarah. I can't wait to meet that bright spark of personality that's already in the works. I hope I'm your favourite Auntie. I know Breena's cool and all but hey; just remember who's more likely to let you blow stuff up." Sarah blew a raspberry making Abby laugh again. "Yup me, that's right. I can't wait until you're smiling, I think you'll have Tony's smile. I can just feel it. When you flirt you'll have Ziva's but the rest of the time you'll have your daddy's smile. You are gonna be such a daddy's girl; you've already wrapped him right around your little finger haven't you? If you asked for the moon he'd find a way to get it for you. He's gonna be a great dad, and Ziva'll be a fantastic mom. You have definitely gotten the best parents I would ask for if I could. You will never want for anything; I can promise you that for nothing." She gently brought her up to lie on her chest while she leant back in the chair. "You're so warm and soft I could just cuddle up with you and go to sleep. I may just have to steal you some nights just so I can cuddle you all night." She felt the baby sigh contentedly and her smile increased ten-fold. "I'll take that as 'okay Auntie Abby'. I love you Sarie." Abby sat there for another few minutes before looking up at the clock and sighing. "I'd better get back baby girl, Vance has got us on shifts coming to see you. I'll be back soon, Angel. I promise. Be good for mommy and let her sleep okay?" She shook the baby's hand one last time. "Good girl." Abby slipped her hand behind Sarah's head and gently put her back into her bassinette before folding up her original blanket and hanging it off the edge. She pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. "Sleep well Baby Sarah." She dropped a kiss onto Ziva's curls before leaving mother and daughter to their dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note-So here's another chapter! I'm really enjoying writing this actually! So thank you conservativegirl! I owe you one! Also, Happy Ending's readers, I'm going to update soon but tonight I'm having a party and tomorrow's my birthday (17 whoop whoop!) so I don't yet know _when _I'm gonna update but it won't be too long I promise. :D Okay, enjoy! NYLF xx

* * *

Tim opened the door slowly and as quietly as possible and after making sure he wasn't interrupting anything, he made his way over to the bed. He watched Ziva's chest rise and fall silently for a few moments, just glad to see that she wasn't in pain anymore. He squeezed her hand as he pressed a kiss to her temple before going to stand beside the bassinette. As if sensing his awkwardness, Sarah looked up at him with her big chocolate eyes and stuck her tongue out. He chuckled, feeling himself relax.

"Hey, Sarah. Wow, Kiddo Abby wasn't kidding was she huh? You are _beautiful_. Then again, so's your mama and you got most of her genes so you were always going to be. I guess Abs told you about her new tattoo? She's been planning that since Zi told us that she was pregnant with you." He gently stroked the baby's cheek with the back of his fingers. "You've already made us all so happy Honey." He paused and just stared at her for a few moments. "I hope you like me. I can't believe I have a niece. It's crazy. Sarah, my sister, doesn't want kids so I thought that was me done on the Uncle status but then you came along and, well between you and me, I think you are the best thing that's ever happened to any of us. We all love you so much. You're gorgeous." He sighed. "I hope I can be there for you. I wanna be a good Uncle for you Sweetheart. Abs is gonna be such a fantastic Auntie and your mama and daddy are so, together, and so perfect for each other that they just can't help but be brilliant parents to you. And then you've got Gibbs as your Grandpa wow Sarah Grace DiNozzo, you are such a blessed little girl. I'm, I'm kinda proud to say that you're my niece." He gently gathered her into his arms and held her close. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "You will always be all of our top priority." He whispered in her ear. "We love you _so _much, Angel, we all promise to look after you and keep you safe and raise you right. We didn't have the best childhoods, any of us, your mama's was worst than most, but we promise to do right by you. We'll be a good family. You _will _be our top priority. We _will _put you first, I _promise_." He cradled the infant in one arm as he wiped the tear from his eye. "Look at me huh Baby, blubbering all over you. Anyway, I'll let you get back to sleeping and growing and enjoying your mama's company, even if she is still asleep. God, you properly tired her out didn't you." He looked over his shoulder at her and watched her sleep. "You be good Baba, okay? Good girl." He dropped a kiss to her nose before laying her back in her bassinette. "I love you Sweetheart." He gently stroked her head before going back over to Ziva. "Your little girl's perfect Zi. I'm so proud of you Darling." He kissed her cheek gently before leaving just as quietly as he came.


	5. Chapter 5

Ziva's eyes fluttered gently before she opened her heavy with sleep eyelids and took in the hospital room that surrounded her. She yawned gently before sitting up, only wincing slightly. She slowly allowed her eyes to wander as they adjusted to the light. She noticed the gift bags, of all manner of sizes and colours, surrounding the chair between her bed and the bassinette before finally settling on the sleeping infant herself. Ziva's face broke into a happy smile she couldn't have controlled even if she'd have wanted to. Naturally, she noticed that the blanket, in which she was now wrapped, wasn't the one she had been in when she had finally fallen asleep several hours ago but her gaze settled on the peaceful face of her sleeping daughter and stayed there. With slow, gentle movements, Ziva slipped from her bed and scooped up Sarah, cradling her to her chest.

"Hello Angel." She murmured, slipping into the chair beside her bed once she had placed her pillow against the back. "You must be hungry hmm Sarah?" With skilful precision, Ziva slipped the baby onto her breast almost the moment she woke up. Once she could feel her feeding, Ziva settled into the chair and closed her eyes, simply enjoying the feeling of having her newborn in her arms. "You know Sarah; I don't think I have ever been this tired, at least not for a _long _time. You wore me out Baby." She chuckled before noticing the post it sat on the pillow she was now leaning against. "Your daddy went for a shower then huh? If I know him like I think I do, he will be cleaning the apartment from top to bottom, again." She chuckled lightly. "He was more nervous than me about bringing you into the world Sweetheart. Bless him; he started shaking when I told him my water had broken." She sighed contentedly. "He just cares about you so much my Angel, he wanted everything to be perfect. Not a lot in our lives has been perfect. Even our wedding day wasn't exactly 'perfect'. He had had food poisoning the week before and still wasn't very well the day before we were due to get married and we were both so worried that we wouldn't make it. He hadn't slept well the night before and almost slept in. We were only twenty minutes late to our own wedding, we both thought it was quite impressive really. For us." She laughed before smiling at the images dancing in her head. "_You_ were perfect Sarah, right from the start. You were conceived on our wedding night, I found out two weeks later when we, well your daddy actually noticed that I was late before I had branched it. I wasn't sick once, the whole nine months. I was so proud of you. I'm not sure you really had anything to do with it but I thanked you every night all the same. We had been getting ready for bed when my water broke. Your father was as white as a sheet, shaking, terrified, but he still stayed so strong for me. He looked after me, got us in the car, phoned your Grandfather. I was so proud of him, I usually am." She stroked the baby's face while she watched her nurse. "You are such a little miracle my Darling. Most definitely worth the pain I went through to get us to this point. I loved you from the moment I knew you were growing inside me, but I love you even more now. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and your father. You are both so precious to me." She took Sarah's hand in hers and examined her tiny fingers closely as tears stung her eyes. "I always hoped I would one day become someone's wife, mother. I never thought it possible but, there was always this dormant hope in me, and now you're here Baby. I have your Grandfather, Auntie, Uncle, I have your daddy, and now I have you." She shook her head as the first tear fell. "I hope you feel as blessed as I do everyday. But part of me, wants you to take us all for granted, because it will tell me that you always know we will be there. We, we never had that Sarah, and I hope, with every fibre of my being, that you always will." She carefully wiped her eyes. "I hope you always know just how loved you are." She sighed tearfully. "I love you so much Tateleh. I never thought I had the capacity left to love _anyone _this much." Sarah rested her tiny hand on Ziva's breast as she sighed contentedly. Ziva took a shaky breath and stroked the short fine chocolate hair on her daughter's head with the hand not clutching her to her chest. "Is that your way of telling your mommy that she's being silly crying over this hmm? You would be right. I am not crying because I am sad though Principessa. Of that I can assure you. No, I haven't ever been this happy, although the day I married your daddy is a close second, the day he proposed a close third. I cried on both of those days too. America really has made me soft hasn't it hmm Sarah?" She carefully stroked the tiny hand still resting on her chest. "You are beautiful my Darling. But your father is very handsome so I expected nothing less. He will be back soon. He will always be there for you my darling daughter. He worships you. You have already taken over his world. He…" She paused to clear her throat. "He will be a good daddy. He will be at every dance recital, every school play, every graduation. I promise you, he will never abandon you; he will be there every step of the way. He will watch your first steps, hear your first words, walk you down the aisle, hold your first child. He will not be my father Sweetie; he will be to you what your Grandfather has been to me. He will be your pillar of strength." She gently unlatched the drifting infant and shifted her onto her shoulder and burped her before resting her back against her chest. "But enough of this hmm? We shall not be sad today. I know your Auntie Abby has been that…" She looked over at the bags. "Is fairly obvious." She averted her attention back to her daughter. "And I would be surprised if your Uncle and Grandfather hadn't already been and gone, I'm surprised that I slept through it. Oh well. Childbirth is hard work. You are surrounded by so much love Sarah Grace. So much. I hope we can bring you up happy. I hope your eyes remain peaceful forever. You are my daughter." She pressed a kiss to her forehead before mumbling in her ear. "And I will protect you always."


End file.
